Punishment
Punishment is a live-action series that takes place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, but will generally remove itself from all the big alien stuff that the movies follow, focusing more on the gritty, urban gang war that Frank Castle wages. Punishment has already been aired on the CW and has been given the green light for a 2nd Season. It's Australian free to air Season 1 premier is Tuesday May 6th, 2014 with season 1 ending on Tuesday July 22nd, 2014. The season will have 13 episodes and will air on Australian Television channel 7. Main cast Frank Castle/Punisher: Jim Caviezel Matt Murdoch/Daredevil: Joel Kinnaman Wilson Fisk/Kingpin: Tom Hardy Bill Russo/Jigsaw: Jon Bernthal Plot (Season 1) Season 1 will follow Frank Castle's arrival as the angel of death for criminal as well as showing off characters like Jigsaw, Daredevil, The Hand, The Kingpin and more. We'll also see some other street level heroes and SHIELD making appearances and the final episodes will feature a threat so big, Frank may need help. Season 1 Plot (Season 2) Season 2 is a more war centered season, depicting Punisher and Daredevil creating an insurgent group to deal with the Kingpin's Dark Reign of Hells Kitchen. This Insurgent group is made up of Punisher, Daredevil, Elektra, Luke Cage, Hawkeye, Jessica Jones and Black Widow. The group is called the Defenders, introducing this team to the MCU. The Australian free-to-air release date is January 6, 2015 and the finale will air on March 14, 2015. Season 2 Behind Season 3 Although their was talk of ending Punishment on the conclusion of season 3, Marvel renewed the show for a 3rd season, however the rights of the show now went to the ABC. Plot (Season 3) With a new creative team behind the series, it was decided that season 3 would take a different turn. The season follows the rise of Parker Robbins known as the Hood. With the Hood as the main antagonist, season 3 will take a more mystical approach, exploring the demonic and Magic side of the Marvel universe. Season 3 {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 675px; height: 600px;" ! scope="col"|No. ! scope="col"|# ! scope="col"|Title ! scope="col"|Antagonist ! scope="col"|Recap ! scope="col"|Synopsis ! scope="col"|Original Air Date |- |1 |27 |Night Life |The Owl |Pilot, 107, Defenders Pt2, |Two months after the Defenders stopped Kingpin it would appear that a new criminal empire is beginning under the leadership of The Owl which means Frank finds himself back in his old line of work. |TBD |- |2 |28 |The Cloak |The Owl, |Pilot, Night Activity |The Owl proves to be a smart enemy, forcing Frank to team-up with Daredevil again. Meanwhile Parker Robbins, a young thief, steals more than he thinks. |TBD |- |3 |29 |New Blood |The Owl, The Hood |Pilot, Night Activity, The Cloak |A mysterious man in a red hood joins The Owl's organization and quickly proves himself a valuable asset to his men. |TBD |- |4 |30 |Demons |Dormammu, Dracula |Pilot, the Cloak |Frank meets Dr Strange who informs about supernatural activity in New York and tells him the stories of these demons. |TBD |- |5 |31 |Nosferatu |Vampires |Pilot, Demons |Strange's prediction turns out to be real as cluster of mysterious and gruesome murders are credited to vampire activity. |TBD |- |6 |32 |Daywalker |Vampires, Dormammu |Pilot, The Cloak, Demons, Nosferatu |Frank joins forces with Blade, to stop the vampire killing sprees. Meanwhile Doctor Strange confronts Parker Robbins who's now called the Hood. |TBD |- |7 |33 |Competition |The Owl, The Hood |Pilot, The Owl, The Cloak, Daywalker |The Hood leaves The Owl's group and begins assembling an empire of his own while creating a cabal of super villains.* |TBD |- |8 |34 |Close Encounters |Dormammu, The Owl |Pilot, Demons, Daywalker, Competition |The Hood meets Dormammu, the demon behind the cloak and the Hood's powers. Frank becomes closer to killing the Owl as the mysterious man contacts Frank. |TBD |- |9 |35 |The Hood |The Hood, Dormammu, The Owl |Pilot, The Owl, The Cloak, New Blood, Demons, Daywalker, Competition, Close Encounters |The Hood, now with a fully assembled gang, confronts the Owl. After killing him, the Hood gains all of the Owl's men. |TBD |- |10 |36 |Possessed |The Hood, Dormammu |Pilot, Daywalker, Close Encounters, The Hood. |The Hood becomes possessed by Dormammu as and sends his men to kill Frank Castle. Daredevil calls in some help. |TBD |- |11 |37 |Barrier |The Hood, Demons, Vampires |Pilot, Demons, Daywalker, The Hood, Possessed. |The Hood confronts Frank head on but puts him in the hospital. Doctor Strange, Blade and Brother Voodoo travel to other realms to find more help. |TBD |- |12 |38 |Ground Zero |The Hood, Dormammu |Pilot, 107, Defenders Pt2, The Cloak, New Blood, Demons, Nosferatu, Daywalker, Competition, Close Encounters, The Hood, Possessed, Barrier. |Hell's Kitchen is the first point where Dormammu's portal is opened. Frank, Daredevil, Dr Strange, Brother Voodoo, Ghost Rider and the Defenders have to stop Dormammu before he enters our universe. |TBD |- |13 |39 |Mortal |The Hood, Dormammu |Pilot, 107, Defenders Pt2, The Cloak, New Blood, Demons, Nosferatu, Daywalker, Competition, Close Encounters, The Hood, Possessed, Barrier. |The new, larger team of Defenders take part in the final battle with Dormammu while Frank mows through the Hood's gang. Daredevil sacrifices himself to stop Dormammu which makes Frank contemplates quitting. |TBD |- Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel cinematic Universe